


It Was An Accident

by HabuSake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt Tony, Language, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HabuSake/pseuds/HabuSake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A completely messed up, unintended, impossibly complicated, but honest to god, accident, and if he could go back in time… he’d probably do it all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Some cursing, some injuries, but nothing too graphic. Mostly just angst and sarcasm.
> 
> Also I has no beta. Suffer you the failed grammar. Muwahahaha.

It was an accident. 

A completely fucked up, unintended, impossibly complicated, but honest to god, accident, and if he could go back in time… ah hell, he’d probably do it all over again. 

Tony fucked up. It’s kinda his thing, he practically owns the rights to creating full on shitstorms. 

“Seriously this is sooooo messed up.”

Also he's been laying on the floor under his desk for three hours now. Ok, granted, he’s been feeling somewhat “off” for a few days, but that’s pretty much par for the course in the life and times of Anthony Stark. But being the responsible adult that he is, he really didn’t pay it much mind. Besides, If it was something serious it would get worse. He’d have other more noticeable symptoms, you know, such as passing out, waking up under his desk, and deciding to just go ahead and spend the rest of the day here because attempting to stand is making the world tilt in interesting ways.

“Sir, I believe it’s time to ask for assistance.” The voice of reason suggests.

“That’s crazy talk, JARVIS. I like it here, why would I ever leave?” Tony is not the voice of reason. 

“Because you do not have nearly enough pillows for a blanket fort, Sir.”

“Hmmm, valid point.” Time to try and stand up. Maybe attempt to make it to the bathroom, or more precisely, the medicine cabinet. 

There are drugs there.

We <3 drugs.

“Sir, I advise against this, your blood pressure…” 

He stands like a wobbling sailor. “Noted.” His vision doubles and he stumbles every second step, but somehow, somehow, he makes it. Although by the time he reaches the cabinet his vision is darkening at the edges and he is forced to grasp the edge of the mirrored door just to stay on his feet. 

Details.

With a deep breath the door is opened and he’s searching for the bottle marked X-247. It’s experimental, which means it’s totally safe. 

Bottle in hand he collapses to the ground and moments later dry swallows three pills. “Sir, more than one suppression dose a day is not recommended.” 

“I know.” The laugh is painful even to the supposedly emotionless AI. “But it seems I may have accidentally bonded.” Stupid, stupid. “These will help until I can get an order of some bond stabilizers in. I’m thinking Trialiazilin, and maybe some Aflexmopoxen.”

“Of course, Sir. I’ll make an appointment with Dr. Rodriguez right away, but in the meantime may I suggest speaking to your bonded…”

“My bonded want nothing to be with me outside of a quick tumble. I doubt finding out I stupidly allowed myself to… Anyway it’s a bad idea.” Hell, probably didn’t even know it was possible, as far as the world was concerned Tony Stark was a Beta. Those in the know, well it was a short list, and most of the people on it are dead. Not even Pepper knows. Technically the only "people” on it are JARVIS and his doctor. Suppressants hide all traces of omega pheromones and Tony is insanely careful. 

Well careful about people finding out anyway. 

He takes a relieved breath as the drugs begin to work their magic. He doesn’t feel better per se, but he feels like he can manage standing without falling over. So he does. He’s shaky but stable. “Time for coffee.” Anything to distract from the growing hollowness inside. The nameless pain’s solid and very much there. As a distraction he tells himself he doesn’t need bonds, that he can do this. 

After all, mind over matter is a thing, because science.

 

o0O0o

 

Okay, so maybe he was a bit premature with his whole, “because science” belief. 

“This sucks.” He mutters before the door opens to the common area. It’s been weeks. More and more he finds himself seeking them out. He can’t help it. At least tonight he has an excuse. It’s movie night so no one bats an eye when he wanders into the room and claims the empty spot next to Steve. Well no one except Steve who huffs slightly, ignores him and curls more into Bucky. 

Bucky and Steve are somehow both Alphas and bonded. Nearly unheard of and only possible because at one time they had been a triad with Omega Peggy Carter. Peggy who somehow survived the loss of both her Alphas. Peggy who was a sanctuary for Tony growing up. Peggy, who despite everything, was always amazing and perfect. She died a few years before Steve was found. Completely unfair. Tony doesn’t know how she did it, kept going. He can barely stand being ignored and he’s being supported by triple the recommended dose of his medication. 

He tries not to think about it. About them. They only slept together a few times and they were very clear it was just for fun. Just a couple of Alphas blowing off some stress. Tony’s sure he isn’t the only one they’ve brought in on occasion. Not that anyone actually believes the golden couple of Stark Tower capable of such sexual deviance. 

The movie ends, not that Tony is watching it, and Steve and Bucky practically flee the room saying a hasty good night. Tony just watches them go. Time to up his dose again. “You need to leave them alone.” Natasha says suddenly.

“Huh?”

He turns to find Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Thor all giving him disapproving glares. “I think they’re being pretty obvious, Tony.” Natasha continues.

“You’re crowding them.” Bruce adds.

Tony just stares. He wasn’t doing anything. He was just being in the room. They didn’t even want him in the room? His insides crumble. 

They don’t even want him in the room. 

Of course they don’t. 

He wants to curl into himself but reins it in. Drawing on years of being in the spotlight to keep his expression perfectly neutral. “Sure. Ok.” He’s good at staying away, he spent his whole life not being wanted. Had plenty of practice, really. “See you guys later.”

They almost seem shocked, like they expected a fight. He just doesn’t have the energy, and now he’ll have even less. It might be time to see about getting himself prescribed an amphetamine. And maybe something to raise his blood pressure. 

The elevator is a sanctuary that allows him to finally relax his face from neutral to wrecked. “What am I going to do J?”

“I don’t know, Sir.”

“You don’t know?” The laugh is brittle. “Isn’t that’s one of the seven signs of the apocalypse?”

“Number four, I believe.”

 

o0O0o

 

“Do you know what an overdose is, Stark?” Doctor Anita Rodriguez asks while checking Tony’s lab results. 

Tony sighs dramatically. “Yes, Doc I am very much aware of what that is.”

“Because you are very, very close to having one.” She tells him.

He’s not concerned. “Uh-huh. Now could you just go ahead and write the prescription.” 

“Ha ha, no.” She crosses her arms and leans back. “You went through a thirty day supply in a week, less than. I’m cutting you off.”

He stands up and shouts. “You can’t do that!” 

“Watch me.” And with that she props her feet up on the bed. “This is me, doing jack shit.” 

“I need them!”

She picks at a nail. “You need to talk to your bonded.” 

He starts pacing. “They don’t want me!”

“So you talked to them?”

“No!”

“Then how do you know?”

“I just.. I just do!”

“Uh-huh.” She drops her feet and leans forward. “Look, these pills are only meant to be a stop gap, a very temporary stop gap for temporary and stressful separations. They’re not meant to be taken long term and never in such high doses. They will kill you if you keep at this. You need to find another solution.”

“And what happens when they reject me, the bond sickness will kill me just as dead.” 

“Maybe. Although it’s not a fully realized bond so maybe it will break. Our bodies are designed to protect themselves. There is always the possibility the bond will break and you’ll be ok, but not if you’re hopped up on a bunch of drugs. You’re just going to have to ride it out.”

“And if it kills me.”

“You’re dead either way. At least this way there’s a chance.”

Tony crosses his arms and finally stops pacing. “You’re a terrible doctor.”

She snorts. “I’m a fantastic doctor. Now get out of my office and go talk to your bonded.”

“I’ll sue.” He threatens.

“No, you won’t.” And with that she shoves him into the hall and shuts the door. Her office is in Stark tower so he doesn’t have far to go. 

He snorts and stomps away to the elevator. It’s been two weeks since Natasha told him to “back off” and he has, to the extreme. He’s avoiding everyone. He’s barely eating at this point, not that he can keep much of anything down and the strain is starting to show. He’s lost weight and is bruising with every accidental bump, which thanks to the shakiness happens often. He doesn’t want them to ask, better to just stay out of sight. 

It’s also why he’s cruising around in a big bulky sweater and in the middle of the night. Fortunately Dr. Rodriguez is just as much as an insomniac and doesn’t mind late appointment. He can’t imagine bumping into an employee and having to deal with the rumors. 

“J, common room.” He’s kinda hungry. Rather he’ll keep the food down is anyone’s guess but he’ll at least attempt to eat. He’s not really paying attention when he stumbles out of the elevator so finding Steve looking disheveled and making a midnight snack catches him off guard. “Oh. Hi.” So much for avoiding. At least the lights are low. 

“Hi.” Steve just sounds resigned and Tony wilts. Why does he always sound so put out whenever Tony is around? 

And suddenly Tony is pissed. “Ok I get it. You can’t stand me. I’ll make my damn sandwich and leave.” 

Steve jumps. “That’s not, I don’t hate you I just don’t want to give you the wrong idea.”

“Wrong idea?” Tony repeats confused.

Steve flounders a bit before explaining. “Tony you were starting to get clingy. But we were clear from the beginning that’s not what we wanted from you.”

The anger and hurt curls through him like poison. “You want me the hell away, I got it.” He works faster to finish up his sandwich intending to get the hell out and maybe never come back. 

“Don’t take it that way!” Steve sounds genuinely upset, good. Tony doesn’t want to be the only one. “Look Bucky and I are bonded and you’re, well we can never be with someone like you. You know that.”

“Someone like me.” And doesn’t that just cut straight to the bone? Someone like Tony. He wonders which aspect is the most off putting. That he’s a slut, a merchant of death, an alcoholic, a world class pain in the ass, so many possibilities.

“Yeah.” Steve seems to be in agreement with all of it. “We had some fun, but that’s all it was. I want us to stay friends but not if you’re going to keep being all…”

“Clingy.” Tony supplies.

Steve shrugs. “Yeah.”

Tony chokes down the bile rising in his throat, and instead finishes making his sandwich. Uses it as an excuse not to make eye contact. “You’re reading into things, Cap. But hey If I was Captain America I guess my ego would be the size of Jupiter too.” He takes a bite, tries to swallow his emotion along with the food. “I was just being friendly, but seeing as no one actually wants to be my friend I’ll just go back to hiding out in to workshop and only coming out when you want to spend my money or put me in mortal danger.” Yes it’s mean but Tony is tired of being told how much no one wants him around. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Now Steve is flustered and Tony just doesn’t care.

“Sure whatever.” He walks away leaving the sandwich on the counter. He doesn’t look back just hits the elevator and heads straight to the lab. He only makes it three steps inside before rushing to the closest trash can and vomiting. “Oh that’s such bullshit!” It may have only been a bite but he really wanted to keep it down. Stupid unbalanced hormones. 

With a dejected sigh he stands and goes to work on his latest project. The distraction is nice, helps him forget his life is absolute shit right now. 

“Bonding sucks.” There he said it. Everyone talks about it like it’s this great amazing thing but it has been nothing but trouble and misery. That fact that you can even bond to someone, or in this case someones, and not have them bond to you just shows how completely messed up the whole system is. Nevermind that it happened by accident! If he somehow survives this he’ll never touch another alpha, it’s too risky! He should never have touched this pair, but he liked them, and now his stupid crush is slowly killing him. 

“Sir, the Avengers Alert has been activated.”

Tony sighs loudly. “Please tell me it’s something minor I can just ignore and let the others handle.

“Doombots, Sir.”

Bigger sigh. “How many?”

“Forty-seven have been reported thus far. There are also notations of explosives and a group of enhanced soldiers.”

Big dramatic sigh. “Fine. Let’s suit up.”

Tony really, really doesn’t want to go. He’ll be the first to admit he probably shouldn’t be there in the first place but maybe he’ll luck out and someone will put him out of his misery. 

 

o0O0o

 

Ok, maybe that wasn’t a good thought to be having before a fight but life sucks right now. “Focus, Stark.” He does, somewhat. 

Doombots. Right.

He’s been assigned, tasked, ordered, whatever, to take them out. It good because he’s away from the wonder twins (AKA his bonded) who are busy fighting enhanced assholes and he gets to take his frustration out on something that he won’t feel bad about killing later. 

He blasts through bots, rushing, and only half paying attention. He just wants this to end quickly and go home. Which is why he’s so upset when it goes horribly wrong. 

An enhanced, that was totally Bucky’s responsibility by the way, pops up and attempts to spear him. Tony only narrowly dodges at the last second. Unfortunately in Tony Stark land, “narrowly” translates to: manages to get himself impaled in the his lower right abdomen instead of the chest. He is able to control the spin of the attack and turn it back at the enhanced henchmen slamming the suit into his sternum. 

The blow carries them into a parked vehicle, knocking his attacker cold on impact and probably shattering his ribcage in the process. Tony would feel bad, if he didn’t have a six foot pole sticking out of his body. As it is, he grimaces, shoots the downed bad guy the bird, rolls a few steps away and thanks to a combination of adrenaline and suit power is able to climb to his feet. 

He doesn’t look down, refuses to. Instead he keeps his eyes forward and asks, “how bad, JARVIS?”

“You will require immediate medical attention, Sir. Morphine has already been administered.”

He opens the comm to the team. “So yeah, I’m going to jet. You guys got this right?”

“Seriously, Stark!?” Clint sure sounds happy.

“Yeah, I’m bored. Gonna take off.” He grunts and manages to take to the air. The flight is short and painful, JARVIS controlling most of the maneuvering. Fortunately the closest hospital is one he knows. The staff is usually pretty good at the whole discretion thing. 

“Are you really this irresponsible?” Bucky ask.

“You know me. Better things to do.” He grimaces as he lands. “Peace out, all.” And then he cuts the comm cringing at ending on such a terrible line but he’s sadly in too much pain to do better. Hopefully the team will be too pissed to try and figure where he really is. It doesn’t take long for a medical unit to meet him on the roof and start the arduous task of saving his life.

 

o0O0o

 

He wakes later with the feeling that he’s been sawed in half and put back together. “Hey, Pep.” 

“Tony.” Oh she’s mad.

“I’m sorry I got impaled.” He really is. It hurt. Like, a lot.

“Oh, that’s not why I’m mad.”

“It’s not?” Well shit. What else has he done lately? 

“You’re an Omega.”

Double shit. “What?” Seriously what!? Who told? How do they know? What the fuck? 

“Tony you’re in bond withdraw. Like serious bond withdraw. The kind that can kill you.”

Oh, she looked at his blood work. “I know.” 

“You know! You didn’t think to mention it. We’re best friends and you didn’t think I’d want to help you?”

Tony sighs. “There’s nothing you can do, nothing anyone can do.”

“Except your bonded. Who is it?” Oh that there, is a dangerous tone of voice.

“Doesn’t matter it’s one sided and they aren’t interested.” Please stay out of it, he silently begs.

“Tell me who it is, Tony.” He just looks away. “You haven’t left the tower in months so it has to be an Avenger.” When he tenses she continues. “So who? Thor? Natasha? Bruce? Steve?” Tony flinches. “Steve?” Tony just gives her a horrified look. “I’ll kill him!”

“Pep, don’t.” But she was already storming out. “Damn it.” If he had the ability to get up and stop her he would. He could hear shouting beyond his door but nothing clear enough to be heard. It doesn’t last long before going quiet again, but no one returns. 

Tony starts to drift while waiting. “Hey, how are you feeling?” 

He startles and opens his eyes to find Bruce next to the bed. “Depends. Going to tell me I’m awful to be around again?”

Bruce sighs. “You would take it that way. And obviously I didn’t know you were trying to secretly keep your hormones stable.”

“Doesn’t matter. Let me guess, Steve left.”

“He just needs time.” 

“No he doesn’t. He wants nothing to do with this and I don’t want him around out of some misbegotten sense of responsibility.”

“Even if it kills you.” 

“I’ve been pretty much avoiding all of you anyway. I doubt you’d notice.” 

“You don’t really believe that. It’s just the bond withdraw talking.”

Tony shrugs. “If you say so.”

Bucky pokes his head in. “Hey Bruce, can we talk to Tony?” Huh, guess they’re still around after all.

“Sure.” Bruce stands. “I’ll be back a bit later.”

“Bye, Brucie.” Tony waves weakly. Bucky and Steve come in and sit down. “He’s my favorite you know.”

Steve caught his eyes. “Tony.” 

“What?”

“You should've said something.” Yep that was a reprimand. 

“I tried to. Your response was something to the tune of ‘you’re too clingy, fuck off.’”

“This isn’t Steve’s fault!” Bucky’s defends him, of course he does.

“Did I blame you?” Tony was strangely calm. Seriously what meds did they have him on? This is fantastic. “It was an accident, I sure as hell wouldn’t do this to myself willingly.”

“Look.” Steve interrupts. “What’s done is done. How’re we gonna handle this going forward?” 

“I’m not asking for a bond. It’s very, very obvious Steve doesn’t want me.” Steve stiffens but Tony ignores him. “All I want is what I wanted in the first place, before everyone called me clingy and pathetic.”

“No one called you pathetic.” Tony ignores him.

“Just hang out with me. Being in the same room helps. We can watch TV, sit in my lab, eat. Doesn’t matter.” Tony glares at Steve. “Unless that’s just too much for you?”

Steve sighs. “No, it’s fine.”

“It’s not like you’ll be bonded, this will still be my problem.”

Steve sighed. “I get it, Tony.”

“You sure?” 

“It’s fine.” 

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother.” Sometime Tony just couldn’t help but keep pushing.

“He said it’s fine, Stark.” Bucky snapped.

“Good,” Tony points at the door. “Now get out.”

Steve looked unsure. “Tony, you need...”

“I need you to go away. You can wander back in after I pass out, if you just can’t help but feel overburdened by your sense of responsibility, but go away.” Because it just hurts too much having them here. Once Steve and Bucky are out the door Tony can finally take a moment to truly mourn the fact that he’ll never have them. For a moment he contemplates telling Bucky he’s bonded to him too, but then dismisses it. What good would it do, not like it’ll change much of anything anyway.

 

o0O0o

 

The next six weeks pass in a haze. Tony heals and stabilizes. Steve, and often Bucky spends time with him, helping to even out his wayward hormones. Tony is mostly mobile now, still a bit sore but the worst of the damage is healed. 

“I think he’ll be fine.” Fury’s voice carries down the hall as Tony walks into the room. Steve is in the common room talking to Nick Fury, his face projected on the TV.

“He’s still healing.” Steve argues.

“He’s stable.” Fury counters.

“On light duty.”

“He’s fine. We need you for this mission.”

“What mission?” Tony asks walking in. 

“That’s classified, Stark.” Fury says. “Rogers, we need you for this one. It should only take a week. Stark, tell Rogers you can survive a week without your babysitter.”

Tony freezes up inside. Can he make it a week? He’s doing so well, will this set him back? But at the same time he can’t just expect Steve to sit around to keep him stable. “He’s right, Steve. I’ll be fine.”

“See.” He’d feel better if Fury didn’t look so damn smug.

Steve. “Alright.” 

 

o0O0o

 

Tony really should have said no. Seven days later he finds himself, yet again, lying under his desk unable to stand up. This time he doesn’t have any meds squirreled away because once Captain Guilt learned Tony had been overusing them to the point of near blood toxicity in order to compensate for the bond sickness he went and cleared out Tony’s stash. Including his suppressants. Something they are all going to regret when his heat cycle kicks in, but one problem at a time. 

Tony sighs. “JARVIS, this is, the suck.” 

“Not to worry, Sir. Per medical protocol number seven an alert has been placed and help is on the way.”

“Medical protocol? What the hell? Who installed that?”

“Chief Executive Officer, Virginia Potts.”

“And how many of these shiny new protocols has she added to the system?”

“Twenty-seven.”

Tony didn’t shriek, but it was a near thing. “Great she’s turned my AI into a nanny cam.”

“Tony?” Bruce calls entering the lab.

“I will not engage the enemy.” Bruce ignores Tony ignoring him, and kneels to check his vitals.

“Why are you on the floor?” Oh great, Natasha is here too.

“Because biology is stupid.” Tony sulks at her.

“You’re already suffering severe bond withdraw?” Bruce asks as the two of them haul him up and put him in a chair.

“No, obviously I’m a fan of the ambiance down there.” They pull him to his feet and start towards the elevator. “Where are we going?”

“Upstairs. I think being around the group will help.” It doesn’t. Thirty minutes later and Bruce keeps making frowny faces at him as he watches his vitals drop. 

“If that machine has you so upset why not just turn it off.” Bruce has every kind of sensor on Tony and none of them are showing anything good. Tony is miserable. 

At least until the elevator arrives and Bucky steps off. Suddenly things aren’t so bad. 

Bruce is still making weird faces, but different weird. Tony just figures that’s his default setting when it comes to his vitals. 

“Hey James?” Bruce calls suddenly.

“Yeah.” Bucky kinda shrugs and wanders over.

“Can you do something for me?”

“Sure.” 

“Touch Tony.” Bruce says. 

Tony’s eyes snap to them. The hell? “That’s not really…” Then he’s touching Tony’s arm and everything is ok, so ok.

“Huh.” Bucky is looking at the readouts with Bruce before turning to speak to Tony. “You punk.”

“That explains a lot actually.” Bruce says. “He really did bond accidentally. He inadvertently responded to the bonding hormones you two were giving off when the three of you were together.”

“Shit.” Bucky says backing away from Tony who whines at the loss of contact. “I thought it was weird that he only bonded to Steve, figured must be because he has a crush or something. But maybe he was responding to our bond missing Peggy.”

“It’s possible. With a broken bond calling out like that, any Omega you two had extended contact with could have had a similar reaction, of course I think how he feels about the two of you is also a factor..”

Tony had heard enough. Bad enough to accidentally bond, but to have it happen because their bond is looking for a replacement… 

He feels stable again and would rather be in his lab anyway. “Where do you think you’re going?” Suddenly a metal hand is pinning him to the back of the couch.

“My lab.”

“Nope. You’re staying right there.”

Tony glares and attempts to knock Bucky’s hand away. “The hell you say! Let go!”

“James, his reading aren’t good! Try to calm him down.” Bruce suggests, the traitor.

“How?” Bucky just looks confused. 

“Any way you can.” Bruce is not getting anything nice for Christmas, Tony decides.

“What are you gonna do? Sedate me?” Tony demands trying and failing to shake the other man off him.

“With all the weird things your body is doing that’s that last thing I would risk.” Bruce says with a placating tone.

“Besides.” Bucky leans in close and Tony is suddenly overwhelmed with something, a scent, a pheromone that suddenly has him completely lax. “I have a few tricks for calming wayward mates.”

“Oh my god what is that?” Tony can’t move, can’t think. He just wants to curl into Bucky. “That is stupidly unfair.”

“Don’t feel bad, that trick turns Steve to putty too.” Bucky snickers. “If I had any doubts about you being bonded to me…”

“Avengers, sorry to interrupt but Captain Roger’s quinjet just landed on the helipad he has disembark and is heading this way.” JARVIS announces.

Oh he’s going to be pissed. “Let me up.” Tony demands. The last place he wants to be is in this room.

“Not happening.” Bucky practically singsongs. 

Suddenly the elevator dings.

“How bad is he?” Steve asks walking into the room, only to stagger a moment later landing on the couch next to Tony. “Think you could tone it done, Buck?” Steve asks clearly affected by whatever Bucky is using on Tony. Bucky smiles, scaling it back, but only a little, as Steve continues. “And what did JARVIS mean by he’s bonded to you too?” Bucky catches Steve up as Tony tries unsuccessfully to inch away. Once Steve notices he too puts an arm on his shoulder to keep him still. “Keeping anything else from us?”

Tony just glares. 

Bucky smirks.

Steve sighs. “Maybe we should discuss completing the bond.”

“No.” Tony says.

“It would make you more stable, and solve a lot of problems.”

“Because that’s what I am, a problem that needs solving!” Tony nearly snarls.

“That’s not true.”

“Bullshit! You made it pretty damn clear that you don’t want me. That you two could never be with someone like me, your words.”

“I meant a Beta. We needed someone we could bond with.”

“Bullshit, you didn’t want me! Because if you wanted me if wouldn’t have mattered what my orientation was!”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Yes it is. Let. Me. Up.”

“We’re not done talking.”

“Yes we are. J, twilight protocol.” Without warning gas exploded across the room killing visibility. As predicted Steve and Bucky stood to face the threat. A moment later a trio of suits burst through, two knocking the soldiers back, the third sliding around Tony and whisking him away to his lab. 

It was over in less than fifteen seconds. 

Once he hits the now locked down lab Tony exits the suit. The suit is an older model on standby only for this purpose and he intends to leave in a newer model, just in case the Avengers get in the way. He's startled when the banging on the, currently opaque, glass starts. Apparently Steve and Bucky are very determined to get to him. Tony ignores them as he calmly prepares the suit.

“Do you have a destination in mind, Sir.”

“Maybe Malibu. I’ll figure it out once I’m in the air.”

A particularly hard hit rattles across the wall causing cracks to spiderweb across it. “Ooh, wonder which one of them that was?” The suit closes around him. “Let’s do this.”

Tony launches into the sky. For a moment he thought he might be in the clear, until a thunder god slammed into him knocking him into a rooftop. “Damn it, Thor! Don’t hurt him!” He heard over the comm.

“My dear, Captain, I believe you are very much underestimating our Man of Iron.” Tony always liked Thor. 

Before he has to decide rather to attack or run, an EMP arrow slams into his shoulder. It does nothing. He upgraded against that particular flaw three generations ago. He has a moment to appreciate Clint’s annoyed expression before he's forced to dodge a spangly shield. Natasha is attacking too. Tony would take to the sky, but Thor damaged two of his repulsors and his maneuverability is shot. 

It’s then he realizes it, something is off. Everyone is here keeping him from making his escape, everyone except Bruce. Bruce and…

BAM!!!

Something metal and fist-like slams into his right shoulder knocking him a few steps forward. Suddenly the suit loses all power and collapses. “JARVIS? JARVIS reboot.” But nothing happens.

“Can you hear me, Stark?” It’s Bucky, muffled, definitely outside the suit. “Been meaning to tell you, there is a flaw in this model. Should probably fix that.”

Accidentally forgot to tell Tony on purpose. The jerk. He's even more annoyed when he feels Bucky pull the emergency release and now the only thing between Tony and the Avengers is Sunlight. 

Bucky hauls Tony up. “Sorry, Steve.”

“I’m not Steve, I’m Tony…. Whoa…” Bucky is doing the pheromone thing again only he’s kicked it up majorly. Tony’s knees buckle but Bucky holds him up. Tony turns to find Steve kneeling on the ground with his head tilted back, trying desperately to control his breathing. 

Natasha walks up. “Just got off the phone with Pepper. She says JARVIS will behave now. Tony’s locked out for the next seventy-two hours.”

It’s not far back to the tower but Steve and Tony are dead weight so the trip takes longer than it should. Bucky’s afraid to let up just in case Tony has something else up his sleeve. They manage to wrangle the three of them into Steve and Bucky’s room before Bucky relaxes a little. 

“Thanks guys.” Bucky says as the others step out giving them space to talk. They don’t go far, no one is making the mistake of underestimating Tony a second time today. “How are you two doing?” He asks returning his attention to the hormone addled lumps on the bed.

Steve somehow manages to breathe deep and slide up to put his back against the headboard. He gives a thumbs up.

Tony just mutters “I hate you.”

“Aw, sunshine, that is what we call a lie.” Bucky says with a smirk as he kicks off his shoes and climbs on the bed.

“I am not ok with this.” Tony complains as Bucky tuts and pulls his shoes off too.

“You started it.” Bucky points out as he starts striping off his shirt.

“By accident!” Tony argues. “And technically you two came on to me!”

Bucky shrugs and pulls Tony’s shirt over his head.

“Then you did everything you two could to make me leave you alone!” 

“Tony.” Steve says suddenly from behind him.

“What!” He snaps.

“Shut up.” Steve orders burying his nose in Tony’s neck and breathing in his scent. 

Bonds are rarely accidentally created. They take time, love, instinct, to build the hormonal cocktail necessary for a bond to be established. 

Tony somehow skipped all of that. hence his current predicament. 

“No. You won’t be able to… You’ll be stuck with me.” Tony argues.

“Good.” Steve says dragging his teeth along Tony’s shoulder and flooding the room with bonding hormones. 

Bucky kneels in front of Tony and kisses him adding his own bonding mix to the air. “You’re already bonded to us, Stark. Doesn’t matter how much we saturate the air, nothing is going to change. You need to let go.”

“Bond with us, Tony.” Steve entreats.

“Let.” Kiss. “Go.” 

He does. A deluge of Omega hormones fill the room causing both Alphas to gasp. Steve’s teeth sink into his shoulder and he starts to shake. “Oh god.” Bucky whispers, the tethers of their bond tightening, they’d forgotten what it was like having an Omega to ground them. 

It was everything.

 

o0O0o

 

Morning finds them, a tangle of limbs, pheromones and bonding hormones. 

Happiness. Stability.

And two alphas that will not let Tony Stark leave the bed. “Seriously guys, this is getting ridiculous” Cue intensified cuddling. 

Ok, maybe another tactic. “I have to pee…” Nope. That didn’t work. 

Maybe he could just wiggle free. 

Nevermind. 

“Stop growling at me…” No really stop. Big sigh. “Is this going to be my life now?”

"Yes. Now go back to sleep."


End file.
